Various elements in a home or other dwelling, such as unused electrical outlets, may present a hazard to young children and other vulnerable persons. Typically, these hazards are avoided by not leaving children unattended in the first place. However, there may be situations where children are left unattended within the home due to circumstances beyond a parent or guardian's control. In these situations, the parent or guardian may not have had the opportunity to make safe those potentially hazardous elements, thus putting the unattended children at risk.